Clone Wars: The More the Deadlier
by TheNovelNightingale
Summary: As the only female aboard the Resolute, Ahsoka gets a surprise early in her journey of the Clone Wars as she is joined by another, whether she likes it or not. Of course, even with this new recruit, the War only gets more interesting with the reveal of love, danger, hatred, and secrets.
1. Chapter 1

She was late. After spending a little too much time in the bathroom Ahsoka was rushing down the connecting hallways towards the bridge. Her master had called ten minutes ago for an urgent meeting. Urgent, which meant _now_. Now had came and went, she couldn't help it, she had to wash her face and apply makeup and make sure her outfit looked straight and- by the time that was all done she still felt like she had the time to rehearse asking Rex to hang out. Her hopes were high, there was no way the Captain could say no to a Jedi anyway.

Rounding the corner an upcoming door slid open with her presence, and immediately she ran right into Anakin; this caused her to recoil and fall back to the floor. Groaning, she rubbed her head and looked up to her master.

"Snips! There you are!" He exclaimed, helping his Padawan to her feet. "Where the heck have you been?!"

"Sorry sky guy, I was uh...training."

He seemed too distracted to catch the uncertainty,"Ok whatever just hurry up in the control room."

She followed, glancing around the bridge to see all the men at work: sitting at the control panels, standing with holograms and quietly chatting with one another. She smiled, another day of being fourteen. She had only recently been assigned to her master Anakin Skywalker, and shortly after had to battle the Separatists with one of their evil plots involving the kidnapping of Jabba The Hutt's son to gain access to their space routes by blaming it on the Republic- but she embraced her abilities and new position gladly. She could be a Jedi Knight in no time. As she entered the Control room she smiled at the thought, she couldn't wait!

Standing around the large holo-table was Master Obi-Wan deep in thought next to commander Cody. They both looked up at their entrance. A few bridge officers stood around hard at work.

"Why hello Ahsoka, it's about time you joined us."

"Well, now we're here." The change in Anakins mood to a calm and collective charmer made Ahsoka roll her eyes.

"So what is this all about? Bad guys I gotta take care of? When are we leaving master?-"

"Whoa woa woa take it easy Ahsoka, we're not going anywhere." Anakin folded his arms while shuffling towards Kenobi.

"What? So...what is it then?" Ahsoka was curious.

"Well as we all know you- um...well you're..."

"-a girl."

"Anakin!"

"Sorry."

"And-well- yes, you are a girl."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Well, due to your age and current position in the war the Jedi council... advises some sort of _insurance_ of your well being."

"Obi-Wan I don't think I understand." Ahsoka was lost, she just_ got here_, what else could be wrong?

"Snips, we hired another girl to work under your command so that you would have female company." There was a moment as the blurted news sank into the padawans head. She looked to her master,

"A-another girl? Master I don't think this is necessary-!"

"Actually we thought you would be happy about this." Skywalker shot a glance to Kenobi, "this was important considering your age-"

"My age?! Happy about this?! Guys I don't need anyone I can take care of myself!" She pointed to the two Jedi knights, "you don't think I can take care of myself!"

Obi-Wan looked at Cody, who was beginning to feel a little awkward and, seeing the look on his commanding officers face, took the hint to leave the room. "I guess i'll go finish up the report," he suggested whilst slinking away from the conversation. Obi-Wan then moved around the table to approach Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, we are not saying anything like that."

She couldn't believe this, "Yes you are! You guys don't trust me!"

"Ahsoka! Of course we trust you it's just!-"

"Well I'll prove it! You'll see!" She turned around to leave.

"Well whether you like it or not she'll be here tomorrow at 0700 hours!" Anakin barked after her before the door closed and she was put of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I don't need anyone, I don't need help, I can take care of myself." Ahsoka exhaled with fury while picking at her poor excuse of food on the tray in front of her on the table. Across from her Jessie and Kix sat quietly. She looked up, expecting a comment from one of them.

Kix swallowed nervously,"I don't know, maybe it's not a bad idea."

"I mean- you _are_ getting someone under your command. If it's going to be such a bother, why not take advantage of it?" Jessie laughed. A sly smile crept over the young padawans face,

"That's not a bad idea."

Kix nudged his brother in the arm, "none of us know anything yet, to find and hire a qualified female to join the ship the _same_ age is quite the accomplishment in itself."

"Yea yea probably the child of some rich officer skipping a few grades," Jessie took another bite.

Ahsoka waved her spork between the two clones, "does anyone know anything about her?"

Kix shook his head, "not a clue, besides the generals, the captain might but no one has said anything."

The idea was perfect, "That's it, I'll ask Rex."

It was Jessie's turn to shake his head, "Can't, him and the commander are preparing for a base inspection once we leave Coruscant."

"And that will be _after_ she arrives," Kix finished.

Ahsoka threw down her utensil with frustration, was there no way to stop this? Why does everyone have to keep her in the dark? She's proven to them that she can fight, isn't that enough?! "Maybe if my master sees me train harder, he'll realize I don't need some 'girl company' and get rid of her." She stood to her feet "That's it!" she exclaimed before dashing out of the cafeteria, leaving the two confused clones behind.

0700 hours was approaching. Captain Rex stood straight with his hands crossed in front of his chest. General Skywalker was only a few feet away under his ship making a few repairs and tweeks while they waited for the shuttle. Commander Cody stood by the Captains side patiently, his hands behind his back. The four of them were the small welcoming party for the one who will accompany Commander Tano.

From behind them Rex could hear general Kenobi speaking to Skywalker, "Is this really the time to be fixing your ship?"

"Well why wouldn't it be?"

"Because- oh never mind, I just figured you would want to give a descent first impression."

"Me?" He slid out from under the ship to look at the droid nearby, "R2, hand me that screwdriver would ya?" The droid beeped in reply and glided over to the toolbox. "Master, if anything, _she_ needs to give a good impression.

"Oh I think she has, her record was quite a pleasant surprise if you don't remember."

"Yea yea of course I remember it's just- she better be good, like to _my_ standards."

"Oh like, recklessly disobeying orders and crashing ships?"

Rex smiled, making a glance to Cody as he chuckled. R2 handed Anakin the tool he needed. "oh very funny master." He gripped the edges of his ship in preparation to continue with the repairs when his comm went off.

_"Sir, there is an incoming shuttle: it's from the academy."_

"Very good Admiral, we'll be waiting." Clicking off Anakin got to his feet, tossing the tool back into the box, followed by R2's beeps of outrage. "I know I know buddy, we'll finish later." Obi-Wan stood from leaning against the large crates to walk towards the two clone officers. The ship's shields lowered as a large shuttle made it's way into the hangar.

"Right on time," Commander Cody commented as Rex shifted on his feet.

Men stopped their working to look curiously at the landing aircraft. On its legs the ramp lowered, and light spilled from within. A shadow descended moments later. A clone officer with red markings made his way down the ramp, followed by two other soldiers with this guns to attention. The commander stopped in front of them and saluted. "Generals."

Kenobi nodded in return, "At ease Commander Kirk." His salute fell before giving a nod of respect to Rex and Cody. From behind him another shadow made its way to join the crowd, then another. A pilot exited along the side of a female figure. The pilot stopped at the end of the ramp. Captain Rex was surprised at what he saw. She sure didn't look fourteen. She gave the impression of some bounty hunter/assassin/ basic killer. She walked with a strong confidence in a dark purple collared jumpsuit with combat boots, utility belt and gauntlets equipt with what looked like small knives. Long blonde hair fell behind her cut out and exposed shoulders. As she approached the group she pulled her dark aviator shades off her face and rested them on her head. She stopped, putting her feet together and standing at attention to salute. General Skywalker stepped forward,

"So, you're Sone?"

"Yes sir, reporting for duty sir," She replied confidently, maintaining her salute and forward stare. He raised his hand,

"At ease private." She did as told and snapped her hands to her sides. Anakin glanced behind his shoulders before giving a sigh, "I do apologize Sone, but your commanding officer Ahsoka well, just hasn't shown up yet."

Sone didn't flinch, "I understand sir, I hope I haven't arrived in any inconvenience.."

"No no not at all," Obi-Wan added, "She's just,grasping the sudden news I suppose."

Anakin wavered to Kirk and his men,"It's been a long trip, you boys should get some rest." At this Kirk stepped up,

"Thank you sir, unfortunately we must return to the academy immediately."

"All right then, I understand the academy can't do much without you boys. Thank you." The soldiers nodded before turning to leave. Kirk hesitated by Sone,

"And private: be sure not to show off."

To a slight surprise she slid a sly smile, "Of course sir."

Whether is was sarcastic or not Rex made a mental note to keep a sharp eye on her. The pilot of the shuttle made his way up the ramp and started the engines. Soon the ramp closed up and Kirk and his men were off. Sone remained where she stood.

"So Sone," Anakin began, "We will be back on the search for General Grevious within hours, and since Ahsoka isn't here to fill you in, Captain Rex here will show you to your quarters and hopefully you can rest up and gather the info you need to catch up." As he said _Ahsoka_ Rex couldn't help but catch the frustration he tried to hide. Rex walked forward at the call of his name.

"Captain," She nodded. The two Jedi exchanged looks,

"And as much as we wish to tell you more, we need to get this ship into space as well as contact the council and the academy to inform them of your safe arrival." Obi-Wan waved for Anakin to begin his way to the bridge, "But on behalf of the Resolute, we welcome you."

"Thank you General, I won't keep you from your duties any longer."

"You're too kind," Obi-Wan cooly complimented, following after his padawan.

Sone looked back to the Captain. She recognized the 501st blue markings along his armor. A pair of jaged eyes were painted on his helmet which seemed incredibly unique; she's never seen it before. Him and the commander standing nearby got closer to her. She could see out of the corner of her eye that other clones were watching. Captain Rex took his helmet off, "Private Sone." She straightened her back. "I am Captain Rex, and this is Commander Cody. Now, I don't know exactly how it was done in the Academy, but here, things won't be as easy, are you prepared to prove to me that you belong on this ship?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"I hope so," He glanced to Cody, "Anything to add commander?"

"I think you got it all covered."

"I figured. Now follow me." Sone nodded as the two officers began to walk towards the end of the hangar. Sone passed an R2 unit working on a Jedi star fighter. She gave a small wave to the hard working droid, who in reply gave a few beeps. She tried her best to ignore the obvious eyes watching her from every corner of the hangar.

Anakin made his way down the hall. He had quickly ditched his master to go after Ahsoka. She wasn't responding to his calls.

Anakin began by searching for his missing padawan at the training room. He was angry, as well as disappointed. She embarrassed him by not showing up to meet Sone. He had to make Rex escort her rather than the only other girl on the whole ship her age because it would give Ahsoka the responsibility of command. He was relived she did not show disappointment. Rounding another corner the door to the training center was in sights.

He entered to find Ahsoka, which made him even more mad.

"Hey master! Check this out!" With a large pole she twisted around to repeatedly whack the dummy behind her, leaping in the air for a sudden strike as well.

"Ahsoka! What are you doing?!"

"Training!" She approached the Jedi, "It took me all morning to get that attack right! And last night, I was working on my target practice, I bet I could take down a-"

"Ahsoka, I am very disappointed in you. You didn't show up to meet her, and as her commanding officer you should have been there!"

She groaned, dropping the pole to put her hands on her hips. "I'm telling you- I. Dont. Need. Her."

"You're not a Jedi _yet_ Ahsoka, I just _started_ teaching you. This is war, and you're going to go meet her. There are things you don't understand."

"You don't think I can handle it then?!" She got all defensive, crossing her arms and turning her back to him.

Anakin was done with this, "You will meet her. Out of the question, and that's an order. And no training until then. Do you understand?" She didn't reply. "Do you understand?"

"-Yes!"

"Fine!"

"_Fine_!"

Anakin threw his fists down before stomping out of the training room. Ahsoka was left there in disbelief and frustration. So her idea didn't work. She has to face the facts: she has to meet her one way or another. She sat down next to the pole in a heap. She really dreaded meeting this girl. _What does she have that I don't? _She wondered. Above her from the high ceiling an announcement from the Admiral spoke:

_"Attention all personnel, the Resolute will be taking off in a few minutes, all staff are to report to their stations immediately."_

Ahsoka huffed, _finally_, she thought. It took forever to have the ship repaired and refueled after their last show-down with Grevious and his fleet. Now they could get back out there and kick his sorry butt. Ahsoka was excited to take down a sepi leader, but she remembered, she would have to have that _girl_ around now.

Her comm abruptly went off on her wrist. She sluggishly raised it to her face, "This is Ahsoka," she answered.

A familiar male voice answered, "Commander Tano, it's Rex." Her heart leaped as she straightened her back,

"What's up?"

"Private Sone has arrived, I've been asked to escort her to your quarters."

Ahsoka blinked, "my quarters?"

"Yes sir, those were the orders. I have to prepare for a base inspection, general Skywalker called in that you would be down here immediately."

Ahsoka gritted her teeth, she's in her _room_?

"Commander Tano?"

"Yea-yea I'm coming." Ahsoka hit her forehead with her hand, as she began to get up she remembered she meant to ask Rex to hang out. "Oh yea Rex! You think-"

The communication had ended.

Ahsoka was going to meet this girl and give her a piece of her mind.

_She took my room! Not only is she unwanted, but she is expected to stay with me?! We're not going to be friends! I couldn't even talk to Rex! I better put her in her place!_ Ahsoka thought like this all the way to her room. The ship's engines have come to life and the padawan felt the shift of inertia as they began to leave the system. With the door getting closer and closer she forced herself to keep control and not tamper with the anger that was a no-no for Jedi. _Anger isn't the Jedi way_, she reminded herself as she stood in front of the door about to open it. Then she remembered, this girl-Private Sona- was under her command. She should have nothing to worry about, because she has to do anything Ahsoka wants! She felt a little better at the idea, opening the door, she looked inside.

Ahsoka usually slept on the bottom bunk on the left, across was the other two beds, but no one sat there waiting. Instead she saw a figure standing at the far wall looking out the small window into the vast space with her hands behind her back. At the sound of the door she turned around swiftly to click her heels together and salute. Ahsoka was nearly caught by surprise on the attention, but quickly subsided it. With the door closing behind her with her entrance the Togruta approached the so called soldier. As she got closer she noticed the long blonde hair and pale skin. Her yellow eyes nearly glowed in the dim lights.

Ahsoka shifted, looking up and down at her; she opened her mouth to speak but closed it. As the girl continued to stand at attention she slowly circled her. She wasn't a skinny one, and she was pretty boring too. All she wore was some deep purple jumpsuit with cut out shoulders. Her weapon? Knives? What a joke, she was far from prepared. Stopping in front of her once more Ahsoka gave a deep sigh, "So...you're Sona?"

"Sone, sir." She corrected calmly, remaining at attention.

"Are you sassing me private?" Ahsoka snapped. The private opened her mouth to reply- "And I don't believe I told you to speak did I?" She interrupted. Sone remained silent. Ahsoka was loving this, "I'm Ahsoka, _Commander_ Ahsoka, your commanding officer, and as your commanding officer I need my own room." She bent in close to her face, "I don't need your help. So you can go find somewhere else to stay, because it won't be here."

Sone looked her in the eye, pursing her lips, "Is that an order, sir?" She asked.

Ahsoka pointed to the door. Sone saluted, putting her arms down to her sides, and marched out. Ahsoka rolled her eyes, she didn't like her. Laying on her bed, she put her hands behind her head. Looking to the positive: she'll have plenty of work for that weirdo in the morning.


End file.
